To satisfy demands for wireless data traffic, which have increased since commercialization of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop improved 5th-generation (5G) communication systems or pre-5G communication systems. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is also called a beyond-4G-network communication system or a post-long term evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data rate, implementation of the 5G communication system in an ultra-high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., a 60 GHz band) is under consideration. In the 5G communication system, beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna technologies have been discussed to alleviate a propagation path loss and to increase a propagation distance in the ultra-high frequency band.
For system network improvement, in the 5G communication system, techniques such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device to device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMPs), and interference cancellation have been developed.
In the 5G system, advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes including hybrid frequency-shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access schemes including filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human-oriented connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the internet of things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information. The internet of everything (IoE) has also emerged, which is a combination of the IoT technology and the big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server.
As technology elements, such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology, have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine to machine (M2M), machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched for connection between things.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent internet technology (IT) services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances, advanced medical services, and so forth through convergence and combination between existing IT and various industries.
Thus, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, 5G communication technologies such as sensor networks, things communication, MTC, etc., have been implemented by schemes such as beamforming, MIMO, array antennas, and so forth. Application of the cloud RAN as the big data processing technology may also be an example of convergence of the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
The IoT/MTC system based on a wireless communication environment requires an access technique that satisfies low energy consumption and low latency to periodically or sporadically transmit small-size data packets at the same time while maintaining connections to numerous devices.
A representative example of the access technique may include a random access channel (RACH) used in LTE, carrier sense multiple access (CSMA) used in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 family, and so forth. Devices performing uplink (UL) access through the LTE-based RACH transmit data using UL resources allocated thereto after multiple signaling. Thus, when massive IoT/MTC devices are served using LTE-based RACH techniques, signaling overhead occurs due to a UL grant obtaining process, causing loss in terms of energy consumption and delay.
The CSMA is based on collision control according to access after each device determines that a corresponding channel is empty. When the massive IoT/MTC devices are served using the CSMA, resource overhead for supporting more devices and signaling overhead such as Request to Send/Clear to Send may occur. Moreover, occurrence of retransmission caused by collision between devices may bring about loss such as energy consumption, delay, etc., due to additional signaling.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.